Rhygan City of Hell
by Alchemist arrow-project
Summary: "My gamer's tag is Menma. Better get used to calling me that." He winked over his shoulder. "Come on these are low-level monsters called Grim."-On January 12th, 2022 Rhygan was released, a full dive video game meant for Halloween lovers, that was the same night ten million people got stuck in a virtual world. NaruxHarem Genderbending, lots of it. AU
1. Chapter 1

**January 12th, 2022**

"You sure we'll be able to find each other once were in?" She asked quietly plugging in her own helmet in the drive just underneath her brothers.

He rolled his eyes and brought up a screen, "Don't worry Kushina, it's not that complicated. There is a center town where everyone first enters. Once you log on just stay close to the warp zone and I'll meet you."

Kushina gave him a smile, "shouldn't we have like some sort of code for when we do find each other?"

He sighed and brought both the helmets to his bed. "If that will make you feel better, we can phrase it as a question like what's your favorite color and if you were to say Azure Sky or what ever I would say oh mines burnt Orange or Pumpkin or whatever." He picked up the game case looking at the dark cover, the words Rhygan City of Hell were written across the front in a Comic print.

"Okay but mines Candy Red. You'll answer with Pumkin won't you?" She climbed on the bed and slid over to her helmet watching as he put the game disk into the drive.

Naruto sighed again, "Yes I'll answer with Pumpkin. Kushina stop worrying will you?" He nudged her over and took up his space underneath his helmet.

They both slid the helmets over their heads and laid down flat.

"Naruto?" Kushina whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" He hummed in answer.

"Will you hold my hand?" He reached over and locked their fingers together.

"Meet you on the other side!" Naruto said cheekily, "Link Start."

The world suddenly blurs away and several modules pop up too fast for his eyes to follow then one stays up long enough for him to read, Language; Japanese.

Then the white took over the screen and he slowly came to on the cobbled stone of the warp zone. He blinked and took in the gloomy beauty of the Castle of Balam. He walked forward carefully and watched as more people logged into the warp zone looking beyond the black bangs of his Avatar. He needed to find Kushina and then they needed to get out of here, it was already so crowded with people staring up at the gloomy overcast that slightly covered the bone white full moon, its creepy cracked smile reminded him of Jack Skelington from the Nightmare before Christmas.

They were probably awed by the black brick on the walls of the buildings around them, even under their feet. The cover of the game had showed the uppermost level in all its darkened glory and he was excited to up there. This time he was sure of it. This time he'd make it to the final levels.

A female with fire red hair that fell to her ankles, and a red gaze to match. He looked at her cursor and heaved a great sigh, of course she used her real name. "Kushina!" He raised his hand and waved slightly at her as she too looked around in awe.

She met his eyes with a smile and pushed her way over to him. She was dressed in a navy blue vest over a white short dress, navy blue stockings up to her thighs and white ankle high combat boots.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked coming to a stop directly in front of him, a huge smile lit up her sharp facial features.

"Pumpkin." He rolled his azure eyes.

"Candy Red." She replied and jumped onto him with a large hug. He took a few steps back as she made impact but circled his arms loosely around her. She started giggling and pulled away from him, "You've got a tail."

He gave her a foxy smile, "I chose Yokai as my race, which one are you?"

"Nymph, the others seemed either too girly or too weird." She laughed slightly at his put out expression. "Oh come on you've got little kitty ears and a black fluffy tail." She grabbed the offending appendage as if to prove a point.

He flashed his fangs again, "actually I chose fox, the color just happened to match the same as my hair options."

She rolled her eyes and poked him in his chest. "Well are you going to show me around?"

A large smile took over his face and he grabbed her hand, "come on I have to show you how to fight properly in here now don't I?" He teased and forced them both in a run dodging the ever growing crowd.

Her laugh tinkled behind them as they passed the warp zone gates and past the markets that expanded Balam into an actual city. They passed through the giant gate, "Where do you wanna go first? A city, valley, or lake first?" He asked dragging her along the paved path, it was dark but in Rhygan it never got sunny.

On the path down a ways away from their current location he could see several Grims lurking. Their black hides made them almost indistinguishable to the normal eye but he knew where to look and could see the glowing red of their eyes trained on them.

The closer they got the more he could see, there were three of them-because Grims didn't travel in packs it was odd to see more than two in the same place at once usually an Upir was with them but those nasty dark Vampires weren't anywhere to be seen. He got a good look at their sharp teeth before Kushina yanked her hand out of his with a terrified cry.

"What the hell are those things?!" She stumbled backwards a little bit but he wasn't paying any attention.

He never slowed his run and brought a hand behind his back as his energy built before a swirl of chakra came to life on his hand. "Rasengan!" He pushed the creation into the face of the nearest Grim watching in satisfaction as it violently tore the beast apart.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out horrified.

"My gamer's tag is Menma. Better get used to calling me that." He winked over his shoulder. "Come on, these are low level monsters called Grim. They may look like giant wolves but they do have some human characteristics, on this path they would barely give any level one trouble and because of that they don't drop anything good and barely give you any monetary value but they do boost your XP pretty far."

Kushina gaped at him for a moment before nodding, "Okay what do I do?"

"Nymph races have the ability over nature, Vampires have blood, and poison, Fairies are more healers than fighters but they have the ability to summon animal familiars to fight for them, Shifters usually change shape to fight with claws and usually do hand to hand combat only, and finally Yokai? Yokai use chakra to kill." Naruto brought the same energy from before to his fingers, "I can't really tell you how to access your Nature as all Nymphs are different-try feeling the energy around you."

He slammed his hand into another Grim, "Lastly they won't attack you until you make the first move. If you make it count you never have to take damage from them."

Kushina furrowed her eyebrows, "That doesn't make very much sense." She muttered but closed her eyes anyways wondering just what in the world he was talking about-her eyes shot open there was something there. It was light and felt like summer beaches and she locked eyes with Naru-Menma. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. She pulled on it, "Tsunami!" she pushed her arms out letting out a title wave from the palms of her hands that crashed into the third Grim. She saw the life points dwindle down into the red but the wave wasn't strong enough to kill it.

Menma grabbed her around her waist and jumped out of the way of the lunging Grim. A terrible growl came from that beast. "Okay one more time, but Kushina you need to be faster at it."

He set her back down and stepped away. She pulled on the humming energy again, "Tsunami!" The wave caught the Grim mid lunge and the beast died. She looked at her own cursor, if she fought and killed another Grim she would be level two.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around Menma. He laughed and swung her around in a circle, "see it's not that hard!"

He set her down on her feet. "You mentioned a valley, city, or lake earlier?"

Menma shrugged slightly, "this path takes us to a three way fork in the road, one leads to Nybbas Valley, another takes us to Xaphan, and the third takes us to another fork. One leads to Abaddon and the other leads to Alastor Lake. However I would recommend staying away from Alastor Lake until you reach level ten, and don't go to Nybbas Valley till about level five."

"Okay, should we head to Abaddon or Xphan?"

"The closest one is Abaddon and the forests are mostly filled with Grims and Upir." Menma took her hand and they began walking again, "both of which are low level monsters with high XP drop for low level players when you reach ten it takes a hoard of Upir to level up."

"What are Upir?"

"They're vampires but NPC vampires here look like they have actually been dead for quiet some time. The further up we get the more gruesome the monsters get. On level thirty they call it Wonderland in honor of the Alice in Wonderland books. Trust me when I say those creatures there do not look anything like what is in Alice's dream." Menma gave her a look. "I'd rather deal with Vampires that look like their eyes have been gored out than the marsh hare."

She giggled. "This world is freaking awesome."

* * *

 **Abaddon; Market; Armor and Shields**

"Oh wow, Menma come look at this!" Kushina called as she disappeared into the racks.

He heaved a sigh and followed after wanting nothing more than to roll his eyes. "What is it?" She swung around with a black trench coat in her hands.

"Look! It'd look perfect on you!" She held it up to him over his armor plated shirt. It would reach his mid thigh and it had an opening in the back for his tail to fit perfectly. It had three belts that looked like they could be done up but weren't meant to be and it looked like it wouldn't close any other way. One belt would be around his pelvis, hips, and the middle of his chest. It had dark gray cuffs at the end of the sleeves. It was lined with a dark gray and to top it all off it had a hood.

He pursed his lips slightly and took the item from her hands, "how much is it?"

"100 jeuls." She shrugged. "It's not that much but it's an enchantment item*."

Menma smiled, "Sold."

Kushina nodded, "Good because I don't think anything would drop such a good item."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Says the Newbie."

She smacked his shoulder, "Just because you Alpha and beta tested this game doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about games."

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get this stuff and go." Menma walked past her towards the NPC cashier.

"Spoilsport!"

The NPC had kitten ears the color of gold that matched her short hair, a shop outfit clothed her form in gray and white. Her digital gaze was white, "Is that all for you?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

Menma gave her a wicked smile, "all we have time for today."

The NPC giggled and readied the purchased items, "That will be 1000 Jeuls please." Menma grumbled under his breath but handed over the coins anyways, why was he the one buying if only one of the items were his? "Thank you and have a nice day."

He took the items and shoved Kushina's at her and equipped his coat. Amon's cloak was the item name, and it indeed fit really well.

"Well I think it's time to log out." Kushina stretched her arms up high showing off the black fingerless gloves that extended down to her elbows.

She swiped at the air in front of her with her right hand and clicked on the profile menu that came up when she did. "That's weird." She muttered and turned to Menma, "shouldn't the log out button be right there?" She pointed to the empty box in her menu.

Menma's eyebrows furrowed. "That's were it always was." He brought up his own menu and the same empty box sat there. "Maybe it's a glitch their working on. I'm gonna contact the game masters." He scrolled down to where the option would have been if it wasn't empty. "The Hell?"

The loud tolling bell sounded out through the entire level.

* * *

 **Balam Citidale; Warp Zone**

Menma righted himself quickly and grabbed Kushina's bicep to keep her from toppling over, "What's going on?" She asked, her voice laced in panic.

"Some one must have forced a teleport." More and more players continued to show up as the bell from the steeple chimed six times.

Kushina grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. They looked around but nothing seemed to be the thing behind the forced warp. "This doesn't make any sense. Who would have the authority to force all of us into teleporting to Balam?" Menma muttered to himself as he dragged Kushina closer to the center of the Warp zone. In the center was a large fountain made in the image of a fairy spurting water out of her cupped hands above her head.

"Look!" Some one yelled pointing to the moon high in the sky. The smile cracked and opened wide as what looked like blood pored from the opening gathering at the point above the warp zone wall. The blood pooled together and became a towering cloaked figure standing imposing above every one in the zone. "What's going on?" Several whispers and yells swelled and crashed in the crowd.

Kushina smushed herself into his side, "Menma do you have a clue what's going on?"

He shook his head, "No this has never happened before."

She hugged him tighter as the blood stopped poring from the moon's mouth.

"Welcome players to my world." The voice was male and seemed to vibrate off of the walls. "My name is Madara. I am the founder and creator of Rhygan. As of this moment I am in control of this world." Murmuring sounded through out the throngs of people, some in awe and others doubt. "I am sure that some of you have noticed an item missing from your main menus, the log out button." The figure swipes up his own menu to show where he is talking about, "Let me assure you that this is not a defect in the game."

Menma felt his body go shock still, "I repeat this is not a defect, this is how Rhygan City of Hell was designed to be."

"That isn't true is it?" Kushina looked up at Menma in terror.

"You can not log yourselves out of Rhygan, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the Nervegear from your head. If any one attempts to do so a transmitter inside the helmet will discharge a microwave signal into your skull destroying your brain and ending your life." Silence reined for a few moments before startled cries demanded what in the world he was talking about and that he was lying. Some even went so far as trying to leave the zone only to come up against a barrier.

"That can't be true, right?" Kushina tugged slightly on his arm, "Right?"

Menma glared at the ground, "It's true the transmitter signals in the head gear work just like microwaves if the safeties disabled it could fry your brain."

"What if they cut the power or something?"

"That won't work, the Nervegear has an internal battery."

Kushina whimpered and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Despite my warning families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the Nervegear an unfortunate decision to say the least. As a result the game now has two hundred and twenty less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Rhygan and the real world."

Menma started, "Two hundred twenty?" His voice was a mere whisper among the outraged players in the center.

Little screens of news podcasts and entries came into existence in front of the figures body, "As you can see international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything including the deaths. At this point its safe to assume the likely hood of a Nervegear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings-" Menma felt his jaw tighten as he caught a glimpse of his mother and father both in tears on one of the floating screens. "You a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important that you remember the following; there is no longer any way to revive some one with in the game. If you HP drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever." The screens close and leave, "and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain."

Silence met his words and Menma could feel his heart rate accelerating.

"There's only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you're gathered on floor one, the lowest level of Rhygan. If you can get through the monsters and defeat the boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor one hundred and you will clear the game." Murmuring started up again. "Last but not least I have placed a little present in the item storage of every player, please have a look."

Menma swiped down with his right hand, "A mirror?"

Kushina looked at the menu from his side confused.

Just as suddenly as the mirror landed in his hands did players start lighting up with an electric blue. Kushina lit up right before Menma did. When the light subsided he looked down at the mirror and felt his eyes go impossibly wide. What was supposed to be a black fringe was now his natural golden blonde and the black ears were gone. He looked at his back, the tail was missing as well. He looked at Kushina and saw her waist length curly red hair and her purple eyes blink back at him with her rounded features. Their heights haven't changed much besides that Menma had gotten taller.

"How?" Kushina whispered reaching up to touch her face.

Menma frowned. "It must have been the scan. It can see our faces, but how does it know our height and body type?"

"Remember when you first put on the Gear how they did a calibration thing-had you touch your body all over." Kushina muttered.

"Why would they need all that information?"

Kushina shook her head and pointed at the large figure still looming over the zone.

"Right now you're probably wondering why. Why would Madara Uchiha do this? Ultimately my goal was a simple one the reason I created Rhygan was to control the fate of a world of my own design." Menma scoffed in anger. "As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the Tutorial and the official launch of Rhygan City of Hell. Players I wish you the best of luck." His body began turning to smoke that wafted back up into the Moon's mouth.

No one spoke as they were too shocked to say anything.

"Kushina, we need to get going." She nodded against him to let him know that she understood.

Some one dropped their mirror and as it shattered so did the silence. Many of them demanding to be let out of the game and lots of them complaining absurdly to a blank sky.

Menma took off at a run dragging Kushina behind him with her hand.

They came to a stop just beyond the main Market, not the way they had gone when Menma had been training her. "Look Kushina we've got to get to the next town. Only the Beta testers know of this exit. It'll take us down another path-there won't be any Grims to fight-only different types of Vampires with what are called Creeps. They'll level us up faster. A lot faster, but the thing is they are about five levels above what we've been fighting all day today-but don't worry they can't and won't attack unless we provoke them. Meaning if we use combo attacks we can split the XP and Jeuls they drop. Thing is we've got to get going now."

"Okay," Her hand squeezed his tightly.

* * *

 **Majorly based off of SAO. If you haven't watched it yet-I suggest go check it out. Seriously it's freaking amazing.**

 ***Enchanted Item: Meaning an item you can level up in dexterity, defense, and so on and so forth.**

 **I literally wrote this in a day. So please excuse any mistakes I went through it once but not as closely as I should have. I am willing to answer any and all questions and also this is NOT an NaruxKushina fic.**

 **Project.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: GENDERBENDING! LOTS OF IT!**

* * *

 **February** **2nd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Hotel; Toil n' Trouble**

"Menma, I've been thinking..."

Menma groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed, "that's never a good thing."

"Yar, yar." Kushina waved her hand and stripped off the navy blue sweetheart corset that had sheer material that went high to low from her waist line on either side down to the back of her ankles and a sheer hood that hung off the back leaving her in a white off the shoulder dress that ended at the knees. "But seriously." She took a seat next to his prone body.

"What do you think the other players are doing?"

Menma clenched his teeth and sat up, "I don't know." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, "more than likely the beta testers that know of Reapers Trail will meet up with us soon. Others are probably leading crusades through Nybbas valley, or trying to find the vanishing city Volac. There are paths from both Abaddon and Xaphan that lead to Volac but the paths keep changing. It's hard to pin point Volac, but it's the closest to Succuba Tower."

Kushina hmmed.

"Only idiots would try and raid Azazel's peak." He stretched his arms above his head and stood up.

"Why is that?" Kushina asked brushing her fingers through her curly red mane.

"Azazel's peak has what's called a secondary boss." He removed Amon's cloak. "Nybbas, and Alastor do too. They are named after the secondary boss. It's kind of like separate quests, they have 'bosses' to beat that won't effect the level. Even if some one were to defeat Alastor it doesn't mean that we'd be able to move onto level two." He sat back down and scrubbed the side of his face, "that's the reason why I first told you that you should wait until you're at a certain level to enter either the valley or the lake area. Azazel's peak is like mass suicide. Those monsters that lurk on that mountain have two HP bars and tend to be closer to level twenty."

Kushina folded her hands in her lap, "do you think we could do it?" The question was uttered so quietly that she had feared he didn't hear.

"Working together, possibly." He chewed his lip and looked at their cursors, "I'd feel more confidant if we were higher than fifteen right now. The most we could do is take down one monster, but that damned peak doesn't follow most of the rules. When you climb Azazel's peak the monsters attack you once you get in range just like any other boss fight." He threw himself backwards on the bed, "if there weren't any hoards of shit lying in wait on that godforsaken mountain I'd say yes lets do it, but we'd have a better time taking Succuba Tower."

"If we were to go to that 'training' hall they have here would that help any?" Kushina asked copying his earlier motion and turned her face towards him.

He snorted softly, "the most that shit hall would do is bump up our skills, it's made specifically for honing your specification not helping you level up."

"But it's a start right?"

He turned his head and searched her face for something. Anything to tell if she was actually serious about this. A heavy sigh left his lips, "yes it is a start." He briefly frowned, "I know you're worried about them but there are beta's out there with them, directing them and keeping them safe. We need to do our part. Somewhere in Succuba tower is the level boss and the only way we can get out of this game is to clear it. Once the boss is defeated everyone can move on to the next level," he reached over and tugged on a strand of her hair. "We'll be their protectors okay?"

Kushina reached up and took a hold of his hand. Her eyes sparkled with tears and she nodded softly.

He chuckled and shifted over to wrap her in his arms, "you're too caring for your own good."

* * *

 **February 12th, 2022**

 **Xaphan: Hotel: Dollhouse**

"This world is too damn realistic." A woman with long blue black hair tied back into a high ponytail scrubbed her blood coated hands under the sink.

"Sasuke-"

"Damn it Shisui!" Sasuke spun around throwing droplets of water at her sister's face. "I told you to call me Nemesis. It's been a month already-you should have started calling me by my gamer tag."

Shisui laughed pushing her wild black curls out of her face, "then call me Hemera, you want me to call you by your's then don't forget mine."

"Shut it!" Nemesis growled and shoved Hemera out of the door to the bathroom.

Chuckling came from the bed as Nemesis slammed the door shut. Hemera gave a comical pout to the other black haired beauty that was spread across the bed on her stomach. "Did you really think she would have let you stay in there with her?"

"Oh come one Ita-" She shot a glare at Hemera. "Nyx. She isn't the only one covered in monster gunk." Hemera gestured to the drying gore that had splattered her black high collared cloak, the golden chain that clasped both sides together, the black choker ribbon that fit against the hollow of her neck, her white short shorts, white thigh high combat boots, and her black halter top that had a deep neck line that plunged all the way down to just above her navel.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "I told you that Creep was going to explode if you touched it."

"Yeah well it pushed me to level twelve." Hemera waved a hand in front of her face.

Nyx rolled to her feet and straightened the sheer material of her strange short shorts. The shorts were little more than a dark blue bikini bottom with flairs of silvery blue see through material forming a skirt that ended about mid thigh. She hiked up the strapless dark blue corset bikini top that dipped into a heart shape at the valley of her generous breasts, the silvery blue tooling rippled across her sides making her uncomfortably aware that her stomach was completely bare and the tooling reached all the way down to her ankles. "I'm going to go get something to eat." She tugged on her dark blue leather ankle high boots.

"Could you bring something back?" Hemera was struggling to take off her cloak.

"Sure." Nyx called as she excited the door.

"Nemesis! Hurry the hell up!"

"No you idiot! It's your fault that I'm covered in creep fluid!" Nemesis screamed back through the door. She carefully removed her white hooded haori that had speckles of red, black, and moldy green from when she had spun away from the horrid explosion of guts and gore. She examined the white lacy spaghetti strapped dress that ended a few inches from the top of her knees, no guts anywhere to be seen. She heaved a sigh and shoved the stained article of clothing into the basin of the sink.

Hemera opened the door to the bathroom making Nemesis jump slightly and glower over her shoulder. Hemera dropped her sodden cloak on the ground near the walk in shower with a wet plop that had them both cringing. She stripped off the white shorts ignoring the startled noise that Nemesis choked on, she slipped her shirt off next and then her pearl colored knickers.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Nemesis asked ducking her head towards the sink so she couldn't see her sister's body and heat rose up to her cheeks.

Hemera merely flipped on the shower head, and stepped under the torrent of water that started to steam up the smallish bath.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nemesis slammed her hands down on the edges of the basin completely oblivious to the water that her soaked hands threw in their decent.

Hemera chuckled and slid the black curtain, that had winking skulls spattered on it, across the entry way to the shower.

"Hemera you-you-" Nemesis let out a gargled groan and viciously scrubbed the gunk out.

* * *

 **February 22nd, 2022**

 **Nybbas Valley**

"Chidori!" Ishtar raced forward as her hand sounded loudly with millions of bird calls. White blue lightning coated her fist as she punched straight through the Upir's caving chest. She watched with vague interest as the HP bar ran to zero.

Freya watched her sisters bare back as she straightened and the light fizzled away plunging them both back into the pitch black of Rhygan's night. She could still make out the pale silver of Ishtar's long locks that were tied back in a half up do. She tightened the hold she had on her blade and listened.

Freya lifted her blade with both hands up and over her head. She let out a battle cry and flooded the clearing with white light as she swung the sword down to split an Upir's skull in half.

"Damn it, where are they?!" Ishtar yelled as she gathered more lightning into the palms of her hands casting a flickering light that caught on all the hard edges of the hoard's faces. It made the hollowed out spaces where their eyes should have been much darker and sinister, it caught on some of their chipped and jagged teeth making them look even more terrifying.

"I'm sure they-" Freya swung her sword to the right decapitating one of the vampires. "Are fighting-" she stabbed her broad blade forward into one's gut and spun around hacking another's neck in half. "These bastards as well." She lunged forward again and white light gleamed off her blade as she spun it in place and drilled through three separate vampires.

Ishtar ducked under a swipe from a clawed hand and shoved her lightning covered fist up through the things rib cage, "they need to hurry it up." She gritted out between clenched teeth and she tore through the neck and sternum of another.

Freya didn't answer instead she split open another skull, then plunged the sword deep into the pelvis and dragged her blade up the things chest.

"Wood release; Vines blood petals!" The ground shook and moved as if something was crawling underneath the wavering surface.

Freya struggled to keep her footing and Ishtar's lightning winked out as she fell to her knees.

Vines exploded from the ground with such velocity clumps of dirt were scattered everywhere as the ropes of mossy green wrapped themselves around the monsters. They tightened and smashed the Upir into bits of bloody flesh that rained down on them from the sky.

"Oh gross." Freya muttered grabbing a chunk that was sliding down her face.

"Show off!" Ishtar called out lighting up her hands and glaring over at their saviors.

The one who had summoned the vines put her hands on her wide hips with a cocky grin on her face, "I just saved your asses. You're welcome." Her charcoal colored eyes closed.

"Oh shut it Auset!" Ishtar grumbled and stood back up.

Auset stuck her tongue out, "Your no fun."

Ishtar rolled her gray eyes and folded her arms over the black strip of cloth across her blessed bosom that was held against her body by two straps that went around her shoulders. "Besides we had it covered."

"Alright next time I'll let the two of you take care of it." Auset frowned and folded her own arms across her rather large breasts that were covered by a latex black long sleeved half shirt that ended an inch below her bust line, and a white scarf that circled her shoulders loosely.

A cough brought the two women back to the present. Curved baby pink lips opened, "As entertaining as your pissing contest was, I suggest we set up camp. These hoards set us back about two hours." Thelera instructed waving her hand in front of her face.

* * *

 **Important characters were introduced, more are sure to come!**

 **Ishtar- Female Kakashi**

 **Freya- Female Sakumo**

 **Auset- Female Obito**

 **Thelera- Rin**

 **Nyx- Female Itachi**

 **Hemera- Female Shisui**

 **Nemesis- Female Sasuke**

 **Menma- Naruto**

 **Kushina- Kushina ;)**

 **I plan on making this a NaruxHarem story. If you don't like please don't rant at me. I don't take well to flamers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: GENDERBENDING! LOTS OF IT!**

* * *

 **April 12th, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Hotel; Toil 'n Trouble**

"It's been three months." Kushina whispered with her head against the cold window pane.

Menma clenched his fists at his sides on the bed.

"Do you think we'll ever find the boss?" She turned her head slightly ghosting her breath across the glass fogging it up.

He closed his eyes, "we won't be the only ones searching though. Three guilds have made it this far already and they went though Nybbas valley meaning they'll be ready to take on Succuba tower."

Kushina kept silent looking back out at the crisp darkness that swallowed everything except for the pinpricks of light from the street lanterns. If the moon was up it was daylight but at night the moon was non-existent leaving this world in a dark that made shivers run down spines here in Rhygan.

Menma sighed and sat up, "what do you want us to do?"

Silence met his whispered question. This was a sore subject that neither were ready to open, but readiness wasn't ever going to be on the menu for them any time soon.

Kushina moved away from the window and closed the curtains. "I think we should try Azazel's peak-hear me out first okay?" She turned to him as he opened his mouth to protest.

Menma shut his mouth with a click.

"In this world we have to loot to survive right?" Menma hesitantly nodded, "then the only logical course of action would be taking the peak on our own to gather as much as we can. Those training classes have helped a lot even if it was just helping us hone our own skills, plus we've been raiding Succuba tower on and off again."

Menma sighed and glanced at the cursors, "Just because we're at level twenty-two doesn't mean we can take those hoards on our own."

"We've got our teleport crystals, right?" Kushina motioned towards her bag sitting at the foot of the queen sized bed. "If either of us feel as if we can't handle this and we need to get back we'll use them."

Menma frowned heavily, "you can't always rely on them. This place is adapting to us. If you haven't noticed they are adding new skills to the tree."

A frown crossed Kushina's soft features, "I have noticed. Sex skills? Cooking? Dancing? Do they really think we'll be here forever?"

"This place is weird. Now we have to wash ourselves of monster goop and have regular hormone needs." His face flushed at the same time as her cheeks went red.

"I doubt that they'd take away the Crystal's uses any time soon." Kushina crossed her arms in front of her bust.

Menma groaned and scrubbed his face with both hands. "We'll test it out-no fighting though. We'll walk up a ways and then teleport back-if it works then we'll take the peak but we need to be careful. That boss was designed after the mutant who called himself Azazel in that one X man movie."

"Okay, by then we could ask the other Guilds to help out right?" Kushina looked hopeful coming to the side of the bed.

"I'm sure the White Fang, or ANBU would gladly help us-I'm not sure of Ironclaw though." Menma yawned and laid back on the bed. "We should try and sleep before though."

* * *

 **April 20th, 2022**

 **Volac; Cafe; Goetia**

"Happy birthday, Herema." Nyx said in her soft chirpy voice placing a slice of chocolate cake in front of the gloomy girl.

"What's so happy about it?" Hemera muttered as she stabbed the portion with her fork. "I turned twenty-one and I'm stuck in this death game-I don't even get the perks of being older."

"Oh shut up-" Nemesis put her arm around Hemera's neck, "just pretend you're happy today. At least you're alive right now-right?"

Nyx smoothed down her silken outfit and gave Hemera a smile. "You aren't alone either."

Hemera set her fork down and stared down at the bits of chocolate that clung to the prongs. She sniffed and gave them both a watery smile as tears welled only to trickle down her face. "I've got the best sisters ever." She cooed, she grabbed Nemesis and tugged her into a group hug, managing to capture Nyx in the middle of it.

"Oi, let me go." Nemesis protested trying to wriggle out of the embrace.

"NEVER!" Hemera called twisting her body around some more to completely engulf her baby sister in a tight hold.

Nyx lets out a laugh as she was dragged into the embrace.

"Can't-" Nemesis placed her hands on Hemera's chest and pushed trying to separate her face from the suffocating valley, "breathe!"

* * *

 **May 1st, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Markets: Danu**

"Thelera!" She looked up from the wears some NPC Vendor was trying to sell to her, "Thelera, I found them!"

Thelera reached and grabbed the petite girl to keep her from crashing into herself. "Vayn, breathe."

The black haired girl took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, "remember when you told me to find the players that decided to take on Azazel's peak by themselves?"

"Yes?" Thelera's brown eyes widened. "You found them?"

Vayn nodded her head rapidly. "It's a boy and a girl, their gamer tags named them as Menma and Kushina."

Thelera leaned back placing her arms underneath her modest bust. The white toga she was wearing wrinkled around her arms and spread out a bit more showing off a lot more of her cleavage. "Menma and Kushina huh?"

Vayn copied her, her own black high collared tunic wrinkled around her arms that pushed up her smallish breasts, with a nod.

"They must be really dumb, or incredibly talented to risk taking on the peak." Thelera's eyes glinted in thoughtfulness. "We should meet these two."

"We'll have to wait at the warp zone, they were just leaving when I caught sight of them." Vayn placed her hands on her wide hips, "you should have seen them. The girl had fire red hair dressed in the typical fairy white and blue, the guy had gold hair and dressed in black. I couldn't get a really good look at them or their level, however their cursors were still green."

Thelera sighed, "Good, I'd hate to think that two very skilled players were up to no good."

"Shouldn't we go tell the others?"

Thelera shook her head, "no I think it should just be me and you. I don't want to overwhelm the two of them with the White Fang."

"You know Auset is going to be furious if she finds out about this." Vayn warned lightly, entirely too excited to really put any heat behind the threat.

"If she doesn't like it, she can get some one else to be her second in command." Thelera huffed turning her head away from Vayn.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Vayn clasped her hands just under her chin.

* * *

 **May 1st-2nd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Warp Zone**

Menma groaned and leaned more heavily into Kushina, he may have over done it with the last of the hoards but they were confidant that in another week the peak would be cleared and the gamers on the other side would be safe to get through.

"Okay next time, if there are fifty of them we are warping out before you get hurt." Kushina muttered angrily trying her best to keep herself from falling over.

"Heal!" They both looked up at the female's voice, emerald green shrouded her petite hands as she and another girl ran towards them. "Hold still." The brunette barked placing her hands onto Menma's chest as they came into range.

Menma grunted at the contact but the hurt melted away with every second her hands touched his armored chest. A sigh of relief washed through him when he could find his feet and the green faded out. She removed her hands from his body. "Thank you." He breathed and took his weight off of Kushina.

"No problem." She waved his gratitude away with a bright smile. He took note of the purple rectangles angled on her cheeks and the dark mocha color of her eyes.

Silence reined for all of ten seconds before the smaller girl with black hair and equally black eyes nudged the brunette.

"Oh right." The brunette straightened and extended a hand in greeting. "My name is Thelera."

"Menma." He clasped her hand in his much larger grip.

"Kushina." She tutted and grabbed a hold of Menma's arm. He let go of Thelera's hand.

"I'm Vayn." The shorter girl introduced herself with a wave.

"Erm, thank you again." Menma rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's what I do." Thelera shrugged and folded her arms underneath her bust line completely ignorant to what it did to the front of her toga and her cleavage.

"Right." Menma looked up and over her head which wasn't very hard to do.

"So I've heard rumors of two knuckleheads taking on the peak." Thelera cocked her hip and leaned her weight on her right side. A sassy grin graced her cherry red lips.

"Knuckleheads?" Kushina muttered dangerously.

"Yeah I heard the rumors too." Menma started vaguely interested. "Although I wouldn't exactly call them knuckleheads."

"You're right." Thelera nodded, "I think I'd call them brave if a little insane."

Kushina pursed her lips and glared at Thelera, Vayn gave the both of them a cheeky smile.

Menma gave a healthy chuckle. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

Thelera gave a toothy smile, "of course not." She shifted hips, "I was just wondering if you'd seen them." She gave a tiny shrug.

"And what exactly do you want with them?" Menma asked curiously-both of them ignored Kushina's huff and Vayn's vaguely perverted giggle.

"Well I would first ask them if they were insane, then ask if they had room for one more-" Vayn coughed loudly in her fist. "I mean two-if they had room for two more on their next outing."

Menma studied the two of them for a moment.

Thelera was about a head taller than Vayn but she barely came up to Menma's clavicle. Thelera had shoulder length brown hair that was split down the middle and curled slightly at the ends, a soft oval shaped face the color of ivory, long dark brown lashes framed wide eyes, her lips were big and pouty. Her body was covered in a white toga that crossed over her chest and tied in the back, the hem of it fell just a little past her knees. Her feet were clad in gold gladiator shoes that cut off about mid calf, her cute little toes were painted purple to match the rectangles on her cheeks.

Vayn was quite slender. She had long black hair that was tied back in a high pony tail with little wisps of hair peaking out and over her forehead, a pretty heart shaped face in creamy beige, a thin top lip with a full bottom lip coated in a dark wine color, black thick lashes framed her eyes. Her body was covered in a black tunic that tied in the front on her right and had a full bridge collar that rose up and curled away from her neck a good four to five inches in length and the hem reached about mid thigh. Her feet were completely covered in ankle high black booties with two inch thin white heels.

Around both of their necks was a white chain and a fang pendant.

They were from the White Fang.

"Well your first question would get a negative answer and the second would have been answered with another question." Menma crossed his arms over his metal plated chest. "Why would two White Fang members want to climb that peak?"

Thelera straightened up and dropped the playful mood, her arms fell to her sides. Vayn copied the action with a frown.

"Well I assume that they are either looting from the monsters or they are trying to clear it for the other players."

"It might be a little bit of both." Menma shrugged and Kushina frowned.

"Then it's a win-win." Thelera waved a hand in front of her face, "all we want to do is clear the peak for the other players, they can do their looting and the end result will still be the same."

Menma turned to look at Kushina who was still frowning at the other two girls. "Give us a day to think about it."

Thelera nodded seriously, "we'll meet here two days from now. Is that enough time?"

He gave her a toothy smile, "see you both then!"

* * *

 **End.**

 **Well I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Vayn-Yoshino**

 **I have a challenge.**

 **The challenge is starting sentences. Basically I'm in need of sentences to get me started in each of the chapter breaks, for this challenge it must be a full sentence with at least five words and has to make sense. I will give credit to those who participate and give out prizes such as OC's in the story or Naming the buildings, creating levels, creating monsters, creating moves/skills, omakes, etc. To enter either review the sentence and tag it with challenge or PM me with the same tag.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Project.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever, didn't mean to be gone that long. Sorry.**

 **Fair warning, I'm not too good at writing Fight scenes but I love to write them anyways.**

* * *

 **May 2nd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Hotel; Toil 'n Trouble**

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Menma scrubbed his face with both hands before leaning back on the bed.

Kushina frowned and crossed her arms, "Did you even see the way they were looking at you?" She stalked forward and stabbed her pointer finger into his chest. "They looked like they were trying to eat you!"

Menma laughed and fell back on the bed. "How is that a problem, sis?"

Kushina snarled and threw up her hands, "It's a problem because you are my brother!"

He laughed harder, "Oh, come on. That isn't a good reason at all."

Kushina launched herself on top of him and placed both hands around his neck, "You idiot, no girl is ever going to be able to look at you like that!"

He rolled them over still laughing and unlatched her hands. "Kushina, if I'm not allowed to put you in a tower to keep all the boys away, then you are not allowed to keep me completely innocent either."

She continued to scowl up at him, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

He rolled his eyes and got up off of her to strip off his coat. "Don't worry about me. I'm a lot tougher than you are giving me credit for."

Kushina sat up with a sigh. "I know you are, but remember your first girlfriend?"

"Naruko was great, we got along well, and it hurt a lot when she was suddenly not there anymore, but it wasn't her fault. She was murdered if your memory is really that bad." Menma stripped off his black armored vest leaving him in a dark gray muscle shirt.

She sputtered and got up off of the bed, "That wasn't what I was talking about, I _meant_ that you got attached really quickly."

"I know that." He rolled his eyes.

Kushina came up to his shoulder and grabbed his bicep in a loose hold. "Just if you are going to mess around with them, make sure they can't break your heart."

He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You realize that they weren't offering to be sex toys right?"

She went bright red and skittered away from him towards the window. "I know that!"

"They were offering to help us clear Azazel's peak." He sat back down on the bed and pushed his hair back. "Quite honestly, I don't think they are high enough to provide any sort of help. You saw their cursors right?" He looked up and over at her.

She frowned and turned back to the window. She placed her forehead against the cold glass, "Yeah, they weren't even level fifteen yet."

His eyes slid over her tight shoulders, "Thelera, the one with healing abilities would be an asset but the little one-"

"Vayn."

"Vayn. I'm pretty sure she is a Vampire and they don't really make really good front line fighters, not saying they can't. For a Vampire, they usually support frontline fighters with poisons, if they get skilled enough they can use blood. Blood is a move that steals Health Points from the 'enemy' to add to their own."

"Like an actual Vampire."

Menma sighed but nodded, "Yeah, basically. It takes a lot of skill to be able to use it. I doubt that Vayn is at the level needed for that move."

"She would more than likely be a hindrance, then help." Kushina stepped away from the window and stripped off her baby blue corset. "I also don't think they were giving us much of a choice about bringing them."

"I don't think they were either." He got under the covers and folded his hands behind his head on the pillow. "You don't think they'd be stupid enough to chase after us if we just avoid them right?"

Kushina pulled off her gloves before climbing under the covers next to him. "We better not risk it."

Menma sighed again and rolled over to face her, "We did want to start including the other Guilds just in case we did come across Azazel. Maybe we should ask them to bring the rest of their guild with them."

"Let's take them on one trip and see what happens after that." Kushina pushed Menma's head away from her, "Goodnight Menma."

He chuckled, "Goodnight Kushina."

* * *

 **May 3rd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Warp Zone**

"I don't think they are going to agree to take us," Vayn said from her perch on the small cobbled wall that surrounded the raised beds of Belladonna.

Thelera frowned at her. "Well, way to stay positive."

Vayn held up her hands, "It's just logical. They would have joined a Guild had they been willing to work with more people."

Thelera sighed and took a seat next to her. "I know."

Vayn narrowed her eyes at her and placed her hands in her lap, "There is a but."

Thelera rolled her eyes, "There isn't. All I am doing is hoping that those two actually let us come on their trips with them. I don't like the idea of two people needlessly putting their lives on the line when there are plenty of others that are willing to help."

"If you were in their position, you'd do the same thing." Vayn pointed out.

"Your point?" Thelera glared at her.

"That's pretty hypocritical." Vayn shrugged and leaned back. "Hey, they're here."

Thelera turned towards the blond and redhead that was walking into the warp zone. "Right." She stood up and dusted her backside off before striding towards them.

Vayn quickly followed, she had to pull her tunic down a bit before running to catch up to the taller girl.

Menma looked up at their approach. "Do you both have teleport crystals?"

"Yes." Thelera came to a stop in front of him.

"Don't go anywhere without them," Vayn said stepping into place next to Thelera.

"Good, you're going to need them." Menma nodded.

"Since you both are on lower levels, we need your full cooperation. One misstep could mean the end of your life, got it?" Kushina crossed her arms under her bust and cocked her hip.

"Lower levels?" Vayn looked confused and took a closer look at their cursors.

"How'd you get to level twenty-eight so quickly?" Thelera asked wide eyed.

"From Balam, there are two paths, one is the path that all players know about and is used frequently. That path has only low-level monsters that lurk on it. The other path is only really known to the Beta testers, it's called Reapers trail. The monsters that lurk on that trail are about five levels higher than the others. They have a tendency to push players XP levels up faster." Menma explained with a wave of his hand.

Thelera frowned, "That means that the Beta testers all have huge advantages on the rest of us."

"Not really." Menma crossed his arms, "Yes the Beta testers would have prior knowledge but are you forgetting that the world is adapting to us? There are new skills to learn, you have to bathe regularly otherwise you smell, and for the girls, they still end up with that time of the month. All the trails that I had taken, it was nothing like this. It also didn't take very long for us to find and defeat the Level One boss, but we have been here for months and still, haven't found it." Menma sighed and hunched his shoulders, "To be quite honest I'm not one hundred percent certain that my knowledge of the trails will help us in the long run. We never made it past level forty-six in both the Alpha testing and the Beta testing."

Both girls' faces paled. "Never made it past Forty-six?" Thelera breathed, she looked faint.

"We also didn't have these many players." Menma shrugged. "Out everyone here there is only about one hundred of us Beta testers and maybe ten of those were Alpha testers." Menma scrubbed the side of his face with his hand, "Trust me when I say that all the Beta testers and Alpha testers are trying to help clear the level as fast as they can. If we can make it to one hundred in a year, that'd be great, but at the rate that we are going, it's probably going to be five or six years before we make it anywhere near there."

Kushina grabbed his arm, "Although, if we get the guilds to work together, maybe we can get through the levels faster. This is also not the point. We were going to take the two of you with us on our expedition."

"Right." Menma held out a hand to the two girls. "Do you think you can handle this?"

Thelera and Vayn shared a look. "We can," Thelera answered Menma.

"But we should probably get the rest of our guild involved, you know when we get back." Vayn smiled.

Menma laughed, "That might be for the best. At least now you'll be able to let them know what to expect." He dropped his hand and turned with Kushina still attached to his arm and began to walk away.

* * *

 **May 3rd, 2022**

 **Azazel's Peak**

"Where do they keep coming from?" Thelera asked wide eyed as she ducked under a swipe that was aimed at her head.

"And why do they have two HP bars?" Vayn rolled out of the way of a downwards swipe of white clawed hands. She jumped back up out of the roll and wiped her twin daggers against the torso of a nearby Upir, they drew blood instantly and she jumped away from the swinging arms.

Menma laughed as he powered up another Rasengan. "This is why we warned you. They aren't like normal NPC monsters. They attack like Bosses, you get in range and they come after you." He swung his arm wide, his Rasengan catching the sides of three Upir that ends up being flung into Kushina's tidal wave.

Kushina jumped back and kicked a Upir in the chest that was sneaking up behind Vayn.

"You girls aren't doing that bad." Kushina leaned back for a second to admire the many HP bars that were green with poison from Vayn's blades. "It's just too bad that you aren't on the same level as Menma and me, we all would have trumped these monsters by now."

"That's nice," Thelera muttered as she dodged another swipe for her head and retaliated with a few poisoned senbon she had taken from Vayn a while ago. She kept the senbon in her hand and opened pale decaying skin with the swipe.

"How much more?" Vayn panted hard after dropping down from a Upir's shoulders where she had stabbed through the creatures neck.

Menma tore through another's abdominal with an overpowered Rasengan, he swiveled to the right and punched his still rotating Rasengan through another.

Kushina called forth a massive tidal wave to rid them of a group that was low on HP from Vayn's poison. This gave them all breathing room for a few seconds. "From what I can see, we have about ten more of this hoard, but we've been driven a lot farther from our starting point and could have tripped another one without knowing."

"This is why we needed to know if you had teleport crystals." Menma dived into a roll to come out next to the girls, "If we did trip another hoard, it doesn't matter how many there are, we use the crystals and get back to Daitayas. We already took out three of them, if we finish this one it'd be four. That's more than enough for today, there is no point of continuing on, besides in about an hour our daylight will be gone."

"I'd rather not have to fight when we have no light," Kushina growled and called forth another Tsunami as the rest of the vampires raced forward.

Menma charged up another Rasengan, "Kushina, I'm gonna try something, get back." He waved his other hand over the ball of Chakra as Kushina jumped backward and tucked into a roll to come up next to Thelera. His Rasengan started to change, what looked like a shuriken formed around the ball.

The other Vampires were closing in as Menma swung his hand out and released the Rasenshuriken at them. It cut through three of them before imploding on the fourth. Kushina quickly called up another Tsunami that rushed the last six Upir and protected them from the explosion.

Menma raced forward right behind the wave of water with another Rasengan powered and ready to catch any of them that survived that last attack. Luckily, the wave killed off the last six of them and Menma deactivated his Rasengan. "Well, that was cool." He chuckled and stretched his arms above his head.

"I for one, am glad that Kushina was fast enough with that last Tsunami." Thelera bent over with her hands on her knees, she was winded and looked like she needed to sit down.

Vayn fell to the floor in a pile of exhaustion. "I think we need to go back to Daitayas before we trip another one."

"Yeah, I don't think I can survive another." Thelera panted.

Kushina laughed and put her hand on Thelera's shoulder, "Look at it this way, you both made it to level seventeen."

* * *

 **May 3rd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Warp Zone**

"Thank you for taking us." Thelera and Vayn bowed to Menma and Kushina.

"It was no problem, you both handled yourselves very well." Kushina waved away their bows with a grin. "We will be leaving at the same time tomorrow. You are welcome to tag along."

"Thank you, but I think we need to decline the invitation until we can get more people from our guild on board. If you aren't against it, we will join you both again some other time." Thelera smiled.

"Sounds reasonable." Menma smiled and gave the two of them a wave before walking away with Kushina trailing him.

"We are going to report to Auset now aren't we?" Vayn asked with a sigh slumping forward slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to let her know that it was my idea and you only came with me to make sure that I didn't kill myself." Thelera grabbed Vayn's shoulder.

"Right."

* * *

 **May 3rd, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Tavern; Sitri**

"What do you mean you took on a bit of Azazel's peak with two other players?" Auset looked flabbergasted, her hand nearly slipped on the glass of beer that she had been raising to her lips when Thelera waltzed up to her.

Ishtar laughed and set down her beer. "Good one."

Freya raised her eyebrow, "Oh, you aren't kidding."

The table froze, each pair of eyes slid over Thelera and Vayn taking in their battered forms. "Are you insane?" Auset demanded slamming down her glass with a bang, barely noticing that the other occupants of the Tavern turned to stare at their group. "You could have died!" She stood up and leaned over into Thelera's face.

"I know, but we didn't." Thelera shrugged and pushed Auset back into her seat.

Vayn glanced at the other patrons with a glare, "What are you looking at?" The attention immediately shifted off of them.

"What were you thinking?" Auset demanded, she grabbed a hold of Thelera's toga and brought her in closer to her face. "That was dangerous and could have ended up with you both dead. We wouldn't have even known you were dead until a while later." Auset hissed a fierce glare was etched on her face.

"Well, we were thinking that those two could use a couple extra pairs of hands and that we could handle ourselves, thank you very much." Thelera peeled Auset's hand off her toga, "We were also thinking about using that experience to prepare the rest of us to storm that peak, or have you forgotten our plans already?" She pushed Auset's hand away from her, "The two that went with us were level twenty-eight to start with, by the time we were done the girl was level thirty and the boy was pushing it to level thirty. They fight better than Ishtar and Freya together. We will need their help if we are to clear that peak for the rest of the players."

Auset seemed to be chewing on her words.

"Wait, they were level Twenty-eight to start with?" A woman with shoulder length black hair leaned forward, her dark eyes calculating as they locked on the two women.

"Yes, the male had Alpha and Beta tested the game." Vayn looked at one of her younger sisters. She held up a hand at some of the looks the others were giving her, "He specifically told us that the game is changing, when he had first tested this game it had only taken them a week to find the floor boss."

"He also told us that they have only ever made it to the forty-sixth floor in both his testing." Thelera took a seat next to Auset.

"Only the forty-sixth?" The blonde girl sitting next to Vayn's sister asked she looked as faint as the others around her.

"That was what he told us." Vayn nodded her head as she took her seat next to Thelera.

"What else did he say?" Freya asked pushing her beer away from her.

Thelera shrugged, "Not much else, just that out of all the people here there are maybe one hundred beta testers and about ten of those also Alpha tested the game."

Auset raised her eyebrows, "I think he might just be the only open Alpha, Beta tester we will come across then." She picked up her beer and held it to her lips, "Since you both risked your lives for information, care to share all that you've learned?"

Thelera rolled her eyes, "For starters, do you remember the hoards in Nybbas valley? How they wouldn't wait for you to attack if you were in range?" She paused and got several agreements. "The monsters behave the same way on the peak, except these monsters have two HP bars and are very close to level twenty. The smallest hoard that we had come across was about thirty of them. Vayn and I were lucky that we didn't go up the peak by ourselves."

"Damn straight you are." Auset glared.

Thelera opened her mouth to retort when everyone's mail alert went off.

Auset sat up and set her glass down, she brought up her menu and opened her mailbox.

 _'Greetings!_

 _As of two hours ago, Alastor Lake has been cleared. Some of the other players are planning on making it a fishing lake now that they don't have to worry about monsters._

 _We from Konoha, have sent these letters to all guild members in hopes that this news would help build moral and to ask if any that are willing if they would help us take Azazel's Peak. We understand the hesitance and will not fault you and yours if you decide not to join us. However, if each of us takes different sides of the mountain, I'm sure that we would be able to clear it in a timely manner._

 _We will await your reply,_

 _Konoha's First in Command Rosmerta.'_

"I think we should tell, Menma and Kushina." Vayn turned to Thelera.

"Who?" Auset asked looking up from the letter.

"Those are the gamer-tags of the two that took us with them up the Peak." Thelera glanced at Auset before turning her attention back on Vayn. "I don't think the two of them are going to like this. They weren't too happy about taking us up it when we were only level fourteen at the time. Who knows what level this 'Konoha' guild is at right now. This is extremely dangerous for anyone, let alone a group not ready to face monsters that are about six levels higher than they are."

"Do you know what level they were on when they first started to take the peak?" Vayn's other sister asked.

"No, we really didn't think to ask. Sorry, Scylla." Vayn shrugged.

"Assuming, you'll tell those two anyways, how should we answer this?" Auset asked the table as a whole, her eyes lingering on Thelera and Vayn for a moment.

"Personally, I'm not a big fan of having them take risks without back up." Thelera shrugged and stole the last of Auset's beer.

Auset glared at Thelera, "Do the rest of you agree?" She turned back to the table.

"Right now, we've got the advantage. Our side has been mostly cleared by 'Menma and Kushina.' Plus, they were kind enough to take two of our own up the Peak a bit to get a feel for how the peak will be if we tried storming it ourselves." Vayn's sister with the shoulder length hair leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, her red wrap around crop top crinkled and separated a bit more, showing off a lot more cleavage.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." The blonde folded her arms and nudged her.

"Valkyrie, I don't like it when you dumb it down for others." She glared at her best friend.

Valkyrie stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "Not everyone is as smart as you, Ceres."

* * *

 **May 4th, 2022**

 **Daitayas; Warp Zone**

"Menma, Kushina!" Thelera waved the two of them down. She raced towards them as soon as she had their attention.

"I thought you weren't coming along with us," Menma asked with a smile as Thelera came to a stop in front of the two of them.

"I'm not, I just have some news that I thought you'd like to know." Thelera brought up her mailbox and read the letter out loud to the two of them.

Menma frowned and Kushina scowled. "Those idiots are going to get themselves killed." Kushina crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"I'm assuming White Fang has already agreed to this." Menma frowned at Kushina for a moment before turning back to Thelera.

She nodded and closed her mailbox, "We aren't the only ones. The ANBU have agreed, and a group in Volac that is calling themselves Taka have also agreed. There is another guild that will be traveling with Konoha, they call themselves Sanin. Ironclaw has declined the invitation, I believe that they are still attempting to find the floor boss in Succuba Tower."

Menma and Kushina shared a look. "How much time do we have?" Menma asked turning back to Thelera.

"A week. That's how much time we had asked for to prepare."

"That doesn't give us very much time," Kushina muttered at Menma.

Menma crossed his arms, "We still have those glow crystals right?" He glanced at Kushina.

"If you haven't gotten rid of them, then yes, we still have them. Why?" Kushina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"The glow crystals should give us enough light to be able to fight at night." Menma shrugged.

"That's incredibly dangerous." Thelera frowned and looked between the two of them.

"If we get in a tight spot, we still have our teleport crystals. We will be fine, don't worry."

Kushina stares intently at the side of his face. "If you're sure."

"We've got this." He turns to her with a grin.

Kushina rolls her eyes. "Right."

"If you need me, message me." Thelera took a step back. "Good luck."

"Thanks, but we won't need it." Menma stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back to head out with you in a week. It's a promise, believe it."

Thelera smiled, "Of course. Be safe."

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **4000 words. Oh Fuck Me, that was a monster. That last scene kept deleting itself and I about had it with my computer, but it's written finally. That's all I'm thankful for right now.**

 **Anyways I have a guessing game I'd like people to participate in, it's to help me keep motivation for this story and it's fun, so why not?**

 **1\. Who is Rosmerta? If you get this correct, as a prize you get to create a Floor Level Boss, I will need the floor level it's found on, the place it's found in, what it looks like, what it can do, and finally how to defeat it.**

 **2\. Who is Ceres? If you get this correct as a prize you get to create a Secondary Boss, I'll need to know the floor number, the place it's found in, the monsters that lurk around it, what it looks like, what it can do, and finally, how to defeat it.**

 **3\. Who is Scylla? If you get this correct as a prize you get to create a place. Could be anything like a city or a tower, a place in a city, you get to choose. I will need to know what level you want it on, and maybe a brief description of what it looks like.**

 **4\. Who is Valkyrie? If you get this correct as a prize you get to create a common monster. I'll need to know what level, or levels, this monster is found on, what it looks like, level of difficulty, how abundant this monster is, and if it has any 'drop items' that follow after defeating it.**

 **The answers will be posted on the top of the next chapter. I will also give credit where credit is due. If you are a quest participating, I can not message you back so you will have to include the details of your prize with it.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Did a quick edit because my computer deleted the part of Scylla. Sorry.**_


End file.
